Wasn't expecting that
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Alec is the first to say "I love you"


(This was based off of a post by pesetaer on tumblr

"I don't know why, but I reeeaally want Alec to be the first one to say I love you. I want it to come out casually, and Magnus just looks surprised at him and says something like "you love me?" or "Alexander Gideon Lightwood did you just say you loved med" and Alec will look at him frown and just say "isn't it obvious?" and then Magnus will be all cute and smiley and say something like "you always found new ways to amaze me" and then just casually say it back and then they'll look at each other and it'll be cute and fluffy, but not too over the top. I JUST REALLY WANT THAT OKAY."

So I hope I did it justice? Thanks for letting me use ur prompt I did two versions to make sure it was what you wanted. )

It was raining. Magnus could hear the rain pounding the roof, the heavy drops creating a shushing hum in the background of his dreams. It sounded cold and soft and he smiled as he rolled over in his big warm bed next to his big warm boyfriend.

Alec was sleeping on his stomach, arms tucked underneath his chest as his face lay smushed in the pillows, his dark hair, ruffled from sleep. Magnus blinked his lazy cat eyes open and brushed the hair out of the Nephilim's eyes with a gentle hand, fingertips bushing the boys soft skin.

Alec hummed, a dopey smile spreading across his face as he came closer to waking. God, he was adorable. Magnus shuffled over underneath the blankets, shifting close to the shadow hunter so that he could kiss him awake.

He pressed his smiling lips to his angel's soft mouth then moved down, leaving trials over his shoulders, down the planes of his back, hands sliding over the smooth skin to feel Alec's muscles move quietly under his hands as he hummed and purred with pleasure.

Magnus moved his mouth to the others neck, pressing gently, with love. Alec's toes curled under the blankets as he sighed at the warlock's touch.

"Alexander." He was straddling the Nephilim, seated on his hips as he pressed kisses to the constellations of freckles on his shoulders.

"Hmmm."

"Wake up, sweetheart."

Alec rolled over, Magnus rising on his knees to allow enough space for the boy to do so. The Shadow hunter was wearing the most beautiful smile, it took up his entire face, eyes crinkling and sparkling as he did.

"Good morning."

Magnus lowered himself back down and bent to lie on Alec's chest, pressing himself to the other as their hearts beat and their chests rose and fell against one another.

Magnus was as close to heaven as he would ever come as Alec wrapped his sleepy arms around him.

"Magnus."

The warlock smiled and brought his lips back to the others skin, the rain's hush making the world a quiet and soft place where only he and Alec existed, in each other's arms forever.

Alec hummed in pleasure again as Magnus' mouth found his, their lips knowing each other so well the sighs and words whispered between them fell without a pause.

Alec kissed the warlock soft and slow, only parting their lips so that he could sigh his words into Magnus' mouth.

"I love you."

Magnus froze, pulling back to look into Alec's bright eyes. They were sincere and smiling.

"You love me?"

Alec frowned a little, his mouth turning up into a lazy, half smile.

"You didn't know?"

Magnus dove down to attack the boy with kisses, seizing his mouth with his own and kissing him hard. Alec moved beneath him, hands coming from his waist to the back of his neck and when Magnus pulled back a few inches to look at him again, the angel's fingers came to brush at his cheeks.

Magnus pressed their foreheads together and breathed.

"I love you too, Alexander."

Alec reached up and kissed Magnus again, tasting the spark of magic in his skin, and felt their smiles between their lips.

… (this is like a different version of it happening.)

"Do you have to do that all the time?"

Alec frowned at Simon's annoyed tone.

"Do what, vampire?"

Simon scowled at the name but at least he had graduated from mundane.

"Do that!" He flapped his hands around, gesturing vaguely to where Alec and Magnus were sitting. Magnus was half lying on his chest, their hands entwined between them as they sat together on the grass. The group was having a picnic, though it was late into the afternoon and the sky was dim, the perfect time for a picnic if a vampire was invited. Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon all sat on the grass in the park, food spread on a blanket between them.

Magnus smiled cheekily.

"You'd think becoming a vampire would make him more graceful but apparently all it did was make him pale."

Alec laughed and watched as Simon bared his fangs as he scowled.

"Ha, ha. Seriously do you have to sit in his lap like that? Some of us are single and its unfair for you to flaunt your relationship. It's like you occupy the same space, are you guys literally joined at the hip like conjoined twins?"

Izzy pushed the vamps shoulder as she smiled at her brother.

"Leave them alone, they're cute."

Jace made a face and shook his head.

"I love seeing you happy, man, and Magnus, you know I owe you like a million favors for everything you've done but watching you two make out for hours at a time gets kinda old. Plus, Alec's my brother, it's weird seeing anyone do that to him."

Alec rolled his eyes and threw a bread roll at his Parabatai, which he expertly dodged before it hit him on the face.

"Well, you can all get over it. When you fall in love with someone you'll understand but until then you can shut your dumb mouth and let me be happy with my boyfriend."

Magnus pulled himself from Alec's arms, mouth hanging open as he stared at the Nephilim's face.

"Alexander!"

Alec looked over at the warlock, confused and slightly offended that his arms were now without him in them.

"What?"

Magnus paused, his heart racing, and in that moment it was if they were alone.

"You just said..? You love me?"

Alec smiled, shrugging.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Magnus' face exploded into a smile, and he came back over to the shadow hunter, bringing his face close to the others as he took his hand in his own.

"You've never said it before. Say it again."

Alec smiled, free hand coming up to hold the warlock's face. He looked into Magnus' wide eyes as he whispered.

"I love you Magnus Bane."

Simon groaned as Izzy and Clary awww'ed. Magnus tackled Alec in a hug, laying over him in the grass as they both laughed. Magnus stole a kiss before finally replying.

"I love you too Angel."


End file.
